robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is an upcoming 2016 disaster film produced by PegiGuardGaming (formerly JohnairwaysStudios), the director and writer being Johnairways8 on ROBLOX. The movie is set to be released in mid to late 2016 with no official date yet. Plot The film starts in a fictional island city where John Grayson and his roommate Matt Kulowski live. On that day, a devastating earthquake strikes the city and the two barely escape. With not much time left, John and Matt come to realize the earthquakes will only get stronger and possibly, the entire face of the planet might be changed - literally. Production Filming began in Nightfall County in on September 9th and paused on September 14th. Once finished, it will be followed by filming in New York City and other locations on a currently unknown date. Unlike previous movies released by the recently renamed studio, Cataclysm is going to be released as a full movie. Johnairways8 announced in August that the script is being written. As of September 19th, the script is reportedly a quarter of a half completed. The first teaser trailer was released on August 26th. On September 10th, a video posted by the studio announced openings for movie and voice actors for Cataclysm. The video is still up to date. A second teaser, which was a fictional EAS broadcast for Eastern Seaboard cities was released on September 12th, and rumored to the possibility that a major tsunami will be in the movie. The main trailer is expected to be released sometime between now and November 15th, 2015. Reception This film is not yet released. Cast Trivia * Cataclysm ''is the newly renamed studio's first film, and the first in over two years, but in total, is the 4th major film. ** Unlike previous movies released by the studio, ''Cataclysm will be released as a full movie. ** The movie will be voice acted instead of the usual subtitles. *** There are currently two confirmed actors that are only voicing characters, but do not physically act in the movie. ** Some parts of the movie will use stop-motion animation. ** According to Johnairways8, this is the biggest movie cast he's ever had, but says it could have been bigger if everyone had just one role. So far, all but two of the film's actors have more than one role. This may change in the near future. * Cataclysm is a reboot and is based off of a previously cancelled movie made by the same studio, 2012 Apocalypse. * The movie is also inspired by the real-life movie San Andreas. * The movie is set in an alternate universe where 9/11 never happened (hence the twin towers in the main cover art, as well as other fictional skyscrapers in the NYC skyline.) * Nightfall City, one of the main film sets in the movie, is actually named ''Nightfall County ''and is a city for a clan the director is in. It was renamed for the purpose of the film and the clan's presence will not be seen. Soundtrack # Still Alive - Lisa Miskovsky (Main Theme) # Opening Theme (San Andreas Theme) # Where Are They Coming From? (Unknown track from Moon Wars) # Nightfall City Earthquake (2012 - We Are Taking the Bentley) # Escape to the Mainland (Two Steps From Hell - World Domination) # The Shaking is Not Over (Artem Bank - Alone) # Earthquake in New York (San Andreas - Emma's Rescue) # High Tide (SEE Trailer Tracks - Striking Distance) # Persevering (Man of Steel - Launch) # Twelve Titans - Valhalla (Credits Music) Media On August 26th, 2015, a teaser trailer for Cataclysm was released. On September 12th, 2015, a second teaser trailer was released in the form of an EAS broadcast for a tsunami. PegiGuardGaming has announced the main trailer to be released sometime between now and November 15th, 2015. Category:Upcoming Category:2016 Films